Forbidden Fins
by ShadowHunter11x
Summary: Everyone knows the classic story of The Little Mermaid. Well, here's my more modern version about a young mermaid named Roan.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello everyone! I've wanted to do a mermaid story for a while and I watched the Little Mermaid a couple days ago so I figured, eh, why not. So here it is. Please let me know what you think! xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 1: Roan the Mermaid

I am a mermaid. Not one of those mermaids that trick you with their beauty and lure you to your death, no. Those are called Sirens, and I try to avoid running into them down here in the sea. I belong to an underwater kingdom unknown to humans called Glaciara. Contact with the human world is forbidden, and if you are caught interacting with the human world, punishment awaits you. But, the human world is an unknown beauty that calls to me and I can't help but want to discover more about them. My name is Roan, and this is my story.

"Cora, are you coming?" I shot back to my best friend as we swam to our usual spot we do every day here in the depths of the sea. Cora and I traveled in our free time to a cave that was filled with treasures. Not the normal jewels, gold and riches treasures are known to be. These were human treasures from the actual human world! For as long as I could remember, the human world and its treasures sparked my interest until the point where I became addicted to discovering more about them. I couldn't believe what wonders their world held compared to mine, which was just full of water and fish and well, mermaids. And it doesn't help that I'm the daughter of King Hindon, ruler of all of Glaciara. If he ever found out about my little human addiction, I don't even want to think about what he would do to me.

"Roan, I'm trying! I told you I wasn't up to human adventures today!"

Sometimes she can be so grumpy. Well, I wasn't about to put aside my desire for the human world because Cora was going to be a grump. I stopped swimming and turned to her. "Cora, if you don't feel good, just go back home. I will be okay on my own. Besides, you can go cover for me even more." Cora wasn't as keen as I was about finding out more about the human world, but she was very supportive of it.

"Okay, I'm sorry Roan."

"Don't be. It's okay." She swam off, her peach colored fin-tail disappearing into the blue waters. I continued to swim towards the cave, visions of new human treasures filling my fantastic thoughts. I finally reached the mouth of the cave, its dark abyss waiting to be entered. I swam inside, taking out my light stick from my kelp bag. Light sticks are enchanted wands almost that are forged back in the kingdom. I guess that's all the mermaid world is good for, magic.

The cave is filled with various treasures from sunken human ships and boats that were wrecked near our shoreline. To keep mer-folk form discovering anything about the human world, my father sends out his guards to dismantle the boats and hide what's inside them in this cave. Sometimes the boats will be huge and vast, made of the strongest metal that looks indestructible, and then sometimes they are just small "fishing boats" as they are called on land. But whatever they are, they bring such wonders with them. I come here every day, hoping that something new will be hiding in here for me to discover. Unfortunately, no new ships have ship-wrecked near out shores, or have sunken near Glaciara. Yet, somehow I can still spend countless hours down here admiring random objects that I know nothing about from the human world. Yesterday I found a square shaped object that opens, and when you open it, sound comes out! It was so wonderful and filled my soul with such excitement. I have no idea what the name of this object is, but it still made me so content. I bring most of my findings to my friend Suina, a professor back in the kingdom. She understands the beauty of the human world and helps me sneak objects past my father. And today, I wanted to bring her something amazing.

I looked around the cave, seeing many objects that looked particularly interesting, but, not amazing. Suddenly, my light stick flickered over something rectangular. This object was not here yesterday. It was small, yet very intriguing. I swam down to where it was and picked it up. I was a black object and had one single indentation near the bottom. I ran my finger over the indentation, applying the slightest bit of pressure. The object illuminated with the same light that the stick provided. I eyes opened with wonder. How wonderful! I looked at the object more closely and noticed that I was not just any ordinary light. This light had something inside it. There was a human! A human inside the object! I yelped and dropped the object. I stared at the object, itching to pick it up, curious to know why there was a human trapped inside the light. My hand shaking, I picked the object up and turned it over, but the light was gone. I snickered, confused. I pressed the indentation again and the human appeared once again. It was a boy, very young, no older than I. He had bronze hair, what looked like green eyes and a very nice build, nicer than any mer-man down here. His chest was bare, no clothing covering it, his skin tempting my touch. As I went to touch him, the light faded and vanished. I shook my head feverishly and pressed the indentation once again to make him re appear. I smiled faintly when he did, but this time I noticed something I hadn't before. He was holding a massive silver fish in his right hand.

* * *

Character Prnounciation:

Roan- Ro-Wen

Hindon- Hind-On

Cora- Core-A

Suina- Swi-Na

Hope thats helpfull haha xx


	2. Chapter 2: Suina

**Note: Hi guys! I really am falling in love with this story and characters. I hope you guys are as well! Please tell me what you think, I really want to know! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 2: Suina

Sneaking back into my underwater palace continues to be an increasingly huge challenge. Father has guards at every door, and if they see me sneaking in, they will ask questions. My first plan of attack at sneaking in was to make it past Guard Balin, he has very good hearing, so I needed some kind of distraction. And that's how my best friend Cora comes in. I nodded my head and she swam up to Guard Balin. She always knows the time I come back from the cave, so she knew when to meet me to help sneak me back in. She began to make conversation with Guard Balin, probably telling him how much she likes his hair or something. Cora has a thing for guards. With Guard Balin distracted, I darted from behind the pillar I was hiding behind and went to the next one. Now past Guard Balin, my next pawn was Guard Javeen, who has very quick eyes. If I could swim fast enough to the next pillar, then I would okay and only have one more guard to strike. I sucked in a breath, and kicked my tail fin with great force. Before I knew it, I was behind the next pillar. I sighed a sigh of relief, focusing my attention to the final guard. Guard Wakku had very good sense of surroundings, since he is both blind and deaf, all his other sense seem to be enhanced somehow. Of course the most difficult guard to get past would be last. I would have to move very slowly to get past Guard Wakku so he can't tell that I am near him. I couldn't make the water ripple too much to let him know another body was swimming near him. I began to swim very snail-like, making sure not to move my arms, just my neon green tail-fin. I was almost inside the great palace door, when I saw his head turn. I froze. He kept his head there for a moment, his body very still. Then I realized it wasn't me that he felt, but a sea of fish swimming past. I sighed very gently, and made my way through the door. I always felt so much better after all that is over.

Cora swam up next to me.

"Thanks, Cora" I said, touching her shoulder.

"Sure thing, Roan. So, you find anything good today."

"Actually yes. I will tell you all about it later; first, I need to get to Suina." And with that, I left her standing in the main hall of the castle. I didn't mean to biff her so quickly; I just wanted to get answers about the trapped human in the black rectangle.

Suina's study was on the west side of the castle, and also my favorite place to waste the day away, aside from the cave. I could waste my life away in there, accept, I would have no knowledge of anything on there, so Suina's study has it beat.

I approached the door to her study and gave it a quick knock. She looked up from her book, her adjusting her spectacles. She smiled when she saw that it was me who knocked. She got up from her desk; her lavender fin-tail with hints of gray mixed in was beautiful as always. When mermaid begins to age, their tail-fin turns gray, unlike humans, whose hair turns gray.

"Hello, Roan." She said, motioning me to come in. "I suspect you've brought me something?"

"Yes, I have" I said, sitting down at the same desk she came from. She sat back in her chair, and waited for me to give her what I brought. First, I showed her the object that played the spectacular music when opened. She explained that's its known as a music box up on land. I was delighted by the name of it, it was so fitting.

"The next item I have is particularly interesting to me." I brought it out of the bag, and before I could say anything Suina gasped.

"Oh my! You actually have found one! A cell phone!" she said. As she ripped what was called a "cell phone" from my hands.

"There's a human trapped in that 'cell phone'". I said, pointing to it. Suina let out a laugh, as she pressed the indentation to make the cell phone illuminate. "No child, he is not trapped in here. Most likely, he owns the phone id he made this picture his lock screen." As Suina examined the object more closely, I grew even more confused from when I first found the cell phone. So he wasn't trapped,, but a lock screen?

"Suina whatever do you mean a lock screen?"

"It's an image, a still. Humans call them 'pictures', the boy must have had someone take the picture with his phone. But he's not trapped dear Roan." I think it was starting to make more sense to me. It was an actual human, but just a picture. I sighed out with relief.

"Tell me more Suina!" I said.

"Well these are more commonly known as IPhone's on land; humans use them to communicate more efficently. Humans your age almost always have them in hand; texting, tweeting or what have you. This boy seems particularly interested in fishing, however, considering the bass he caught. It's beautiful, pity its dead." I didn't even bother to ask her what texting, twitter or why everyone on land had one of these. What I really wanted to know was more about the boy.

"Suina, do you know anything else about the boy? He's quite beautiful." I said, resting my head in my hands.

"You fancy him, don't you?"

I broke out of my trance. _No, Suina cannot suspect this! No one can, not even Cora. _"No, don't be ridiculous, Suina."

"Well, the boy's phone is locked; he has a pass code on it. I'm afraid we cannot find out anything about him without the code." My heart set on fire. No, this could not be! I needed to know who this boy was. He made me feel so…alive. I needed to know him.

* * *

After getting a quick lesson on how to use the IPhone from Suina, I now fully understood how to use them, even it was unlocked. She showed me research she had done on them. Once unlocked, they are quite an interesting human treasure.

I lay in my bed, staring at the boy. I wish I could make the image larger, so I could see his face more clearly. Oh, he was so beautiful. What I would give to run my hands through his hair, see his smile, run my hands along his chest, feeling his muscles…

_Roan!_

I couldn't torture myself with this. Father would be furious to fund out that I am in love with a human, and a fisherman no less! But I couldn't help it; I was in love with this boy. I was.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wall

**Note: **

**NoraMermaid ****- Thank you for favoriting my story! glad you like it! xx**

**Sorry for the late update guys and for the short chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 3: The Wall

I finally fell asleep after constantly looking at the boy on the phone screen. Suina explained to me if I overused the cell phone it's lifespan would run out and the phone would die. This morning when I woke up, the lifespan was at thirty-three percent. I guess I needed to look at the boy a little less to save the life of the phone. So, today, I decided to keep the phone safely in my kelp bag as I sat through my father's boring meeting for royalty figures.

"And so, I would appreciate if we know for the remainder of the meeting turn out attention to humans." Now this sparked my interest and I sat up in my seat, eager to hear more. Is daddy finally considering mermaids to have contact with humans?

"There have been many more ships that we have discovered coming near Glaciara. Numbers that are far more than our usual." I didn't see this going anywhere good considering daddy's tone.

"I can't risk Glaciara's exposure because of these humans! And because of this threat, I'm proposing we do the following." Before daddy appeared a projection of a giant wall being constructed over all of Glaciara. As the projection played on, Daddy spoke.

"A wall will be built by our finest contractors we have here in the kingdom. The boats will no longer be our concern with the wall protecting and hiding the kingdom." My heart was screaming with every word that Daddy said. With the wall built and the guards finding no more human treasures, how will I find out anything else about the human world? Or, the boy?

I arose from my seat, silencing my father. "No Daddy this can't happen!"

Heads tuned to look at me, everyone shocked that I opposed my father's wishes.

"Roan…"

"How could you do this? There is nothing wrong with the human world!" my father's face was furious, his cheeks flushing a shade of crimson.

I stormed out of the room, making sure I took my kelp bag with the phone.

* * *

"You just got up and left?" Cora asked as we made our way to the cave.

"Yes. I couldn't bear to hear it any longer. Completely shutting out the human world, I couldn't even imagine my life."

"Roan, it's forbidden."

"I know it is, Cora. Where is this coming from? You've never had a problem with me being involved in the human world before."

"I know, and I still don't. I'm just worried, Roan."

"Well don't be. Everything is okay."

We reached the mouth of the cave and I got my light stick out as Cora got hers. We swam into the cave together, our light sticks shinning. I was hoping to find something else that would lead to the boy and tell me more about him. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to try.

"Roan!" Cora and I both turned around at the sound of my father's morbid voice.


	4. Chapter 4: In Love with a Human

**Note: Sorry its such a short part, but I have homework haha. Enjoy and please review. **

**Also, I know that this is technically not a fanfic apparently however, I am not going to take it down form here as it does follow the same plot as the little mermaid. Sorry if you don't like it on this site and would rather have it on fictionpress. Enjoy anyways if you like it. xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 4: In Love with a Human

"Daddy!" I squealed, dropping my light stick. Thankfully, Daddy brought guards with him that have light sticks to provide nearly twice the amount of light that Cora and I had. This should be pleasant.

"We're leaving now, Roan." This was all he said, turning to head back out of the cave.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed making him halt.

"Young lady, I have had enough of your sass today. You are leaving never to return. Now! Cora, out!" he ordered. Cora looked petrified, her blue eyes fear-stricken.

"Cora!" my father whaled at her. She bolted from the cave saying goodbye to me.

Anger flooded into my body as Daddy stared at me in disbelief.

"I thought you knew better Roan." He said calmly. He shook his head and gestured for me to follow him out of the cave.

"I mean what I said Daddy, I'm not leaving. I love this place and the treasures it holds. I love humans and the things they create. I…"

"ENOUGH!" he screamed as his gurads, Balin and Javeen , grabbed me, moving me toward the mouth of the cave.

"No, release me! Release me at once!" I screamed, struggling to break through their tight grasps. Just then, my kelp bag fell off of my shoulder, the phone falling out and sinking to the bottom of the cave.

My father's eyes widened at the sight of it. He grabbed the phone before it hit the bottom of the cave.

"No." I gasped as he wrapped his hand around the phone.

Balin and Javeen finally relased me, looking as shocked as Daddy was once he saw the phone. My breathing quickened and my stomach turned into a knot. _No!_

He pressed the home button on the IPhone, making the boy appear. He was disgusted by the picture, obviously because of the fish he held.

"Who is this?" he asked, anger wrapped around every word.

"I don't know." I replied, my voice small.

"This should not be in your possession. And this boy should not be present n your thoughts, he kills our kind." Tears formed in my eyes. Thinking about the boy not being in my life saddened me greatly, and I wouldn't have it. Sobbing uncontrollably, I said, "Daddy give it back!" I reached for the phone that was in his hand, and he pulled his arm back.

"I can't have you attached to this boy, Roan." He removed the case that was protecting the phone while it was in water. Suina explained it all to me; it was a water proof case that allowed the phone to work while underwater. And with the case removed, the phones light vanished along with the boy. I cried even harder.

"No Daddy! No! I love him!"

At my feelings, his face filled with even more anger and disappointment.

"You know nothing of love my child! Now, get out of here. Guards!" Balin and Javeen grabbed me, and this time I let them. Daddy still held the phone, my heart crying out loudly just like I was.


End file.
